


Angel?

by fairyeyes



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nil's thoughts on her situation in the Original manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) When I was reading what I've already downloaded, I felt really connected to Nil. Anyway, I hope this was about what she would think. I guess I'm a good writer for angst from an innocent perspective, but I'll let you guys decide for me instead, okay?

Angel?

By LilyChan

 

“Innocence finds not near so much protection as guilt.” – La Rochefoucauld

I don’t know how I came to be, but someone gave me my name – Nil. I wish I knew what it meant. But someone gave me something and that made me happy.

However when those men kept … touching me places I didn’t want them to, I had no choice but to run away. I had to hide from them.

There were lots of people who commented on those things behind me. I don’t know what they’re talking about. I can’t see them, well, not if someone lets me look at them.

 “ _You look so innocent with those wings and that look on your face._ ”

Something scary about that…I couldn’t say anything. Come to think of it, how do I know all these words if I don’t know how to speak? I suppose that’s okay. It makes it less lonely. Everyone tries to touch me that I’m sure speaking would make it worse, I guess.

When the white-haired man rescued me, I felt so happy.

“ _You’re just like me._ ”

I don’t know how. He doesn’t look any different. Oh, except the fact that he has white hair at his age.

When he took me to that place called a church, I felt strangely. I had a feeling he wasn’t going to hurt me like those men did.

The man with dark glasses gave me a black dress that looked weird and strange. He did help me put it on, but, unlike the other men I’ve been with, whenever I didn’t have anything covering my chest, he turned away.

How can he see through those glasses?

I waited for Heita, the white-haired man, everyday. I kept my eyes on the door. It’s so strange. Every time I see him, I smile a lot. I feel light and I want to ‘tell’ him everything I did that day for his own smile to shine at me.

Though, when I don’t see a smile on his face, I feel like crying and I want to touch his face to take it away. Even though he scared me the first time I did, like I mentioned before, I didn’t think he’d hurt me.

Those days when Heita wasn’t there, the man in dark glasses would talk about this thing called God and how this person named Jesus died for our sins in front of many people who always cried during it. I wonder why they cried. I wonder what sins are…

On other days, there would be days where people would bend down and placed their hands together. The man with dark glasses would bring me out to help; those who’ve seen me get scared and yelled at me.

“ _An abomination of God!_ ”

What did I do wrong? I felt scared again and tried to run away. I didn’t want to be yelled at again…

Before I could get away, he grabbed my arm which hurt a lot. I didn’t realize water came out of my eyes again.

“ _Don’t leave, Nil! You’re Heita’s angel!_ ”

Angel? What’s an angel?


End file.
